Mi Ángel
by Kary-chan
Summary: Shaoran se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de un ángel


Nota: aquí una historia que nació en una aburrida clase de física, tenia desde hace tiempo la historia en mi mente, tal vez sea una pareja poco inusual, pero yo note cierta conexión entre ellos dos, recuerdo el capitulo donde Tomoyo le dice a Sakura que si la persona que ama, es feliz, aunque no sea a lado suyo ella también lo será, bueno pues en esa escena él estaba detrás de ella, pagando lo que acababa de comprar, pues fue ahí desde que nació este fic, espero sea de su agrado, Arigato.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
MI ANGEL  
  
Ahí esta otra vez ella, es tan hermosa, su piel blanca como el nácar y sus ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo; siempre esta a su lado y cuando eso pasa ella se ve muy feliz, ¿por qué siento que mi corazón palpita cada vez que la veo?, cada vez que da una de sus sonrisas me sonrojo, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué me sonrojo por ella? Si la dueña de mi corazón es SAKURA ¿o no?  
  
-Hola Shaoran- escucho que me saludan y eso me saca de mi trance, no me di cuenta de que se acercaban.  
  
-Hola Lee ¿parece que estas muy distraído no?- me saluda Tomoyo con una sonrisa muy picara y mirando a Sakura.  
  
-Eh, no, es que pensaba en algo- contesto sonrojado, aunque pienso que ella no sabe por quien me sonrojo.  
  
Por fin ya terminaron las clases, regreso a casa muy despacio, ¿por qué pienso tanto en eso? Ella me ayuda a conquistar a Sakura, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, espiamos los dos a Sakura, ella siempre reía cuando yo me ponía celoso de Hiragizawa, ¿acaso estoy enamorado de ella?. Llego a mi casa, Wein no esta, ha ido de compras, entro a mi habitación y ahí esta el osito, el osito que no sé en que momento dárselo a Sakura, lo tomo entre mis manos, pero de nuevo no es la imagen de Sakura la que veo, no, es el rostro de ella, su angelical rostro.  
  
-¡Rayos!- grito mientras tomo mi espada y comienzo a practicar con ella, son demasiadas dudas, demasiados pensamiento los que cruzan por mi mente. Dejo de repente la espada en la cama y salgo de la habitación, me dirijo hacia la puerta tomo mi chaqueta y abandono mi casa, ¿a dónde me dirijo? No lo dudo ni un instante a la casa de ella, a la casa de mi ángel. ¿Mi ángel? Que hermosa y perfecta palabra para describirla.  
  
Llego, y toco, despues de unos instantes me hacen pasar, yo ya conozco el camino hacia su habitación, ya van varias veces que la visito.  
  
Entro y ella me saluda.  
  
-Hola Lee ¿qué te trae por aquí?- me saluda ella.  
  
-Hola, pues- no se me ocurre una respuesta que darle, no puedo decirle "pues vine porque estoy confuso acerca de mis sentimientos por ti" solo en pensarlo se me hace una idea absurda. -solo pasaba a saludarte Daidoji- por fin logro contestar, no creo que haya sido una respuesta creíble.  
  
Noto en su rostro que se confundió ante tal respuesta, pero como siempre solo sonríe, miro a otra dirección para evitar sonrojarme, a diferencia de Sakura ella se daría cuenta rápidamente de mis sentimientos, como una vez le dije: es muy observadora, al desviar la mirada veo unas partituras en la mesa, las tomo y le pregunto -¿practicas una nueva canción Daidoji?-  
  
-Si- contesta -es para el concurso escolar que se celebrara pronto- noto que me mira de una manera extraña, esta por decirme algo, sus dulces labios están entreabiertos a punto de pronunciar algo, pero el golpeteo de la puerta la interrumpe.  
  
Es uno de sus sirvientes- Señorita traigo el té que pidió- se oye que dice la voz de la persona que se encuentra en la puerta.  
  
-Pase- contesta ella gentilmente, es muy dulce pienso, yo me siento en el sofá, reconfortado de que no hubiera preguntado nada que me pusiera nervioso, entra con la bandeja del té, yo solo observo todos sus movimientos, tal vez fui grosero al no ayudarla, pero el tan solo verla me paraliza, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y verla por toda la eternidad, ya no tengo ninguna duda, me eh enamorado de Tomoyo, la amo con todo mi corazón.  
  
-Y entonces Lee ¿cuándo le dirás a Sakura que la amas?- me dice mientras me hace entrega de una taza de té.  
  
-Ya no se lo diré- contesto, ella me devuelve una mirada de desconcierto -¿Qué?, pero Lee, ¿y el sentimiento...?-  
  
-No existe ningun sentimiento- contesto con voz firme.  
  
Por unos momentos vi en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue solo mi imaginación supongo, porque cuando volví a mirarla detenidamente tenía una cara de tristeza -Perdón, pero no te entiendo- contesta  
  
-Solo te digo que nunca existió amor en mi corazón por Sakura, creo que solo me deje llevar por su energía que es enorme; es igual como me paso con Yukito- contesto sin apartar la mirada de la humeante taza de té de la cual no eh probado ni un sorbo, no soportaría ver la mirada de decepción que seguramente puso Tomoyo.  
  
-Ya veo- es todo lo que dice como respuesta, se hace un silencio terriblemente incomodo, tengo que decir algo.  
  
-Oye..- digo al final  
  
-Dime-  
  
-Me puedes llamar Shaoran, llevamos ya mucho tiempo tratándonos y siento que ya somos muy amigos, pues me ayudaste con lo de Sakura y demás-  
  
-Claro Lee, digo Shaoran entonces tu me llamaras Tomoyo- ambos sonreímos, miro hacia la ventana noto que pronto obscurecerá -Me voy, ya es tarde y Wein me debe estar esperando-  
  
-Bien hasta luego Shaoran, espero que me visites pronto de nuevo- me sonríe y me despide con la mano, al salir de la gran mansión aun la puedo ver asomándose a través de la ventana.  
  
Camino a casa, tengo una sonrisa aunque no le he dicho nada a mi ángel una gran felicidad llena mi corazón y alma. Llego a casa, la mesa esta lista para la cena, ceno pero sin siquiera notar que es lo que me llevo a la boca, al terminar tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de mi mejor amiga, ¿quién mejor que ella para compartir mi felicidad?  
  
-¡Nihao!- saludan desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-Hola Meiling- me alegra saber que tiene su singular alegría como siempre.  
  
-¿cómo has estado?-  
  
-Bien Shaoran, ¿y porque ese milagro que llamas?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????!!!!- grita despues de contarle lo que me paso acerca de Tomoyo-chan.  
  
-Cálmate Meiling-  
  
-Ay Shaoran, eres un niño muy raro (y voluble)- se queda callada por un momento- bueno Daidoji es una niña muy bonita y amable, bien por los dos- se que trata de aparentar que esta animada aunque noto que no lo esta, nos despedimos y me voy a la cama dispuesto a dormir y descansar, tal vez sueñe con ese ángel de cabellos largos y obscuros como el cielo en luna nueva.  
  
Entro al salón de clases, ahí esta mi ángel, me saluda con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, aunque la noto diferente, devuelvo su saludo y me siento en mi lugar correspondiente, tras nos momentos llega Sakura, viene muy feliz, al parecer Yukito la acompaño en el trayecto hacia la escuela, confirmo mis sospechas sobre la actitud de Tomoyo cuando ésta no hace ninguno de los comentarios que acostumbra hacer, parece como si estuviera ausente, Sakura la saluda y ella solo le da una fugaz sonrisa.  
  
La hora de que terminan las clases llego, Tomoyo va a ensayar al coro y Sakura al club de porristas, yo me quedo un poco más en el salón, mas por deber que por necesidad, tengo que hacer el aseo de mi aula, cuando al fin termino me dirijo a la salida, en el corredor puedo escuchar una bella música, parece el canto de un mismísimo espíritu celestial, me detengo para apreciar mejor la canción, cuando termina se corre la puerta y aparece ella, hola escucho que me saluda.  
  
-Te quedaste hasta muy tarde Tomoyo-  
  
-Si, tengo que ensayar arduo- no se porque pero desde en la mañana ella evita mi mirada, y en esta ocasión no es la excepción.  
  
-Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa- le sugiero  
  
-Claro, tenía algo que decirte también.-  
  
Caminamos muy lento, ella se detiene frente al Rey Pingüino y se sienta -Shaoran- me llama.  
  
-Dime- le contesto sin mirarla.  
  
-Me siento muy halagada porque tu... de que tu...- se detiene y se sonrojo.  
  
Yo me pongo rojo, casi hasta alcanzar el color de un jitomate, lo sabia, sabia que Tomoyo es una niña muy observadora y ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de mis sentimientos.  
  
-De que tu sientas algo por mi- concluye - pero, yo... creo que.-  
  
-¿Tu ya tienes a tu persona especial?- pregunto  
  
-Si, pero no es por eso que no puedo aceptar tus lindos sentimientos, creo que estas confundido y se que aun amas a Sakura, Shaoran.  
  
-No, no la amo, te amo a ti- contesto, siento una enorme furia, pero ¿por qué? - ¡Yo no la amo!- grito sin haber querido hacerlo -Ya te dije que su energía me sorprendió- digo en voz baja tratando de disculparme por haber gritado.  
  
-Es que no comprendo como te has enamorado de mi Shaoran, Sakura es una niña muy especial, y yo...-  
  
-¿Tu que?- pregunto  
  
-Yo no soy así, yo soy muy diferente, aunque si soy sincera me gustaría ser una niña como ella, la admiro, tal vez sea por eso que la grabo todo el tiempo- dice mientras ve en cielo pasar unos cuantos pájaros.  
  
-Pero Tomoyo-chan, tu eres muy especial, digo acercándome a ella -nadie tiene esos ojos azules como el mar, ni ese hermoso cabello, ni esa sonrisa que parece iluminar todo, ni esa voz que parece la de un mismísimo ángel- ella se me queda mirando, una sonrisa se dibuja en su labios y escucho un débil gracias.  
  
-La persona a la que ames debe ser muy feliz Tomoyo- agrego -Y para ser sinceros le tengo mucha envidia.  
  
-¿Pero que dices?- me pregunta -¿Cómo te puedes tener envidia a ti mismo Shaoran?-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Shaoran- se pone de pie, aun trae unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos -tu eres mi persona especial, no supe cuando sucedió pero un día cuando estabas viendo a Sakura me dio mucha rabia y celos de que tu corazón le perteneciera a ella, fue ahí donde no me cupo ninguna duda; la otra tarde cuando me confesaste que ya no querías a Sakura me sentí muy feliz, pero no estaba segura si en verdad me querías a mi, y si en verdad habías dejado de amar a Sakura.  
  
-Entonces ¿me aceptas?-pregunto con el corazón en la mano.  
  
-Claro, por supuesto que si- contesta con una de sus mas bellas sonrisas.  
  
Me acerco a abrazarla, la envuelvo con mis brazos, me siento tan bien al sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, quisiera que durara así para siempre, ella se separa y me mira con una gran ternura, yo la miro igual, emprendemos el camino a casa, tomados de la mano y con una sensación inimaginable, los últimos rayos del sol hacen su aparición, volteo a ver a Tomoyo y ante esos rayos me aseguro de que es un ángel, un ángel que bajo del cielo para estar a mi lado.  
  
FIN 


End file.
